Behind the Scenes with: Fox McCloud
by Posessed angel
Summary: This is the second story in the Behind the scenes series. See facts about Fox you were too stupid to ask! Rated M for harsh language and some violence.
1. Introducing FOX!

Me: Here we go! The second part to my "behind the scenes" series is here!  
NO FLAMES!

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, but Frank is my character!

...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx Frank: Hello and welcome to a second episode of Behind the Scenes! Loud applause And here with us today is the hero from the Lylat system, FOX! cheers

Fox: Yeah yeah yeah, where's the fifty grand you promised me?

Frank: ... Yeah uhhh let's discuss this after the show...

Fox: Whatever.

Frank: I'm sure you know how the show works right? If not then let me explain- first I ask you a series of memory scarring questions and I pop in a video tape showing embarassing moments in your life that can leave you crying on the ground like a wimpy baby!

Fox: Oo ...

Frank: Here's the first question: Where did you live before you worked for Nintendo and how did you support yourself?

Fox: I lived in a castle made out of cardboard boxes and I supported myself by being everyone's portable towel. The job sucked ass, and I got like, a dollar a week, so it really sucked.

Frank: Let's view this memory scarring moment on tape! Camera man, you know what to do!

Camera man: Sure. Camera man puts in tape and it shows Fox walk out of the big box castle. "Time to go to my job!" skips to him in a bathroom somebody washes their hands and walks up to him "hey there" Fox says politeley "how are you today" the man looks up at him and it appears that this particular person was covered in blood and gasoline stains "What do you want... I didn't do nothin' YOU GOT THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" the man pulls out a knife "woah buddy, just lower the weapon and leave so I don't have to call the cops" the man runs off with a creepy look in his eyes

Frank: Oo

Fox: That was pretty much what my life was like in a nutshell.

Frank: ooooookaaaayyyy... Let's get started with the next question then! Question two- What was the rest of the Starfox crew like off set?

Fox: Oh God, I knew this question was gonna pop up sooner or later. Okay uhhh Peppy was a whining old drunk that sat in a hovering chair all day while ordered us around, Slippy was actually a woman instead of a man crowd gasps yes, I know it's very shocking, Falco was a crack addict who kept thinking neon colored elephants were taking over the ship, ROB 64 was actually Peppy's portable bartender, and Krystal was a hooker.

Frank:Shit that must of sucked, but it will suck even more as soon as I pop in the video tape! Frank pops in the tape and it shows very graphic scenes of Falco smacking Fox with a candleabra, "Yeah bitch! Fall to the ground and cry! I know your're working with the neon elephants!" Fox is severly bleeding and Falco laughs like a psycho. Then it skips to a scene of Peppy yelling at the video camera, "Hey you piece of crap get that godamn camera lense out of my face! ROB 64 gives him a cigarette It skips to another scene with Slippy trying on bras, "Hey, what are you doing in here... you're not supposed to see this!"Then it shows the final scene with Krystal is attempting to pick up Fox, then Fox slaps her and runs away.

Fox: Has the pissed off anime sign on his head You fucked up piece of shit! How dare you humiliate my teammates more than they already are with that messed up video!Fox takes out his ray gun and starts vaporizing people

Frank: FOX, CALM DOWN! He then takes out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Fox, but Fox is so pissed off, that it doesn't affect him Oh shit.

Fox: BURN IN HELL TELEVISION VIEWERS! Laughs wildly

Frank:shoots Fox with more tranquilizers and it still doesn't affect him

Fox: a little groggily yyou ccan'ttt ssstopppp mmme...(A/N: Just letting you know THIS IS NOT A TYPO!)

Frank: Shoots Fox with a few more tranquilizers

Fox:Falls unconsciuos

Frank: Sigh Okay, now that Fox is unconscious, let's go to commercial!  
...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx...xxxx

Me:R+R please and uhhh by the way, NO FLAMES! 


	2. Three stupid commercials

Here it is! more stupid commercials! NO FLAMES!Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM...Frank is my character! (Warning this commercial belongs to my brother, Reege the Bat)  
Mario: Oh-a no, Bowser stole my Lucky Charms the frosted oat cereal with sweet suprises! Looks like I'll have to kick his ass with my fireballs!  
LATER  
Bowser: Wow Mario, you sure kicked my ass with your fireballs!

Mario: Yeah, so buy Lucky Charms now, or I'll melt you too!  
END COMMERCIAL

This program is brought to you by Pikachu flakes! Mmmm! Nice and fresh from the pokeball!  
END COMMERCIAL

Pikachu appears  
Pika pika pikachu.(Hello I'm Pikachu)  
Pi pikachu pi pika.(I'm up for adoption)  
Pikachu pi pi PIKA PIKACHU!( Buy me today OR I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR)  
Pi pi pi pika (If you adopt me I promise to love you forever, for a price)  
Pikachu pi pi pi pi pi $500 ( It only costs $500)  
Pika Pikachu PI PI PIKA!(Buy me today OR ELSE)  
END COMMERCIALMe: Did you like it? If you did, review. If you didn't, GET LOST! 


End file.
